


rubatosis

by SVTNATZ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow To Update, i can’t think of anything else have fun, im sorry:(, i’ll try to put all if svt members, maybe smut as we go;)))) who knows;))), mingyu has a twin, more characters as well, named minhyung, oh right they’re gonna be a loooooot of curses, they’ll be more couples as we gooi, very very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTNATZ/pseuds/SVTNATZ
Summary: rubatosis: the awareness of your own heartbeat.





	rubatosis

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my mother language, so sorry about any grammar mistakes:).

2nd of december, and it was cold as hell.

wonwoo went out to wait for his father to come pick him up from college, but apparently his father decided to be late.

so wonwoo sat at one of the benches that was outside the college.

“it’s time for me to learn how to drive, god damn it dad.” wonwoo hissed as he tried to make himself warmer by tugging his face inside his jacket, but then his ears are so cold he can’t feel them.

he sighs as he took his head out and closed his eyes, hoping for his dad to come faster.

“hey,” 

wonwoo heard a voice, deep and husky. he opened his eyes to look at the owner of the voice.

it was a tall guy, wearing all black as his brown hair was pushed back, and a cup of coffee in his hand, as he holds a bag with his other hand.

“i hope you like sweet coffee,” the tall guy placed the cup of coffee beside wonwoo as they stared at each other.

“w–what?” wonwoo looked between the cup and the tall guy.

the guy gave wonwoo a small smile as he took off his jacket to drop it on wonwoo’s shoulders, “you looked really cold, i can’t just leave you like that.”

with a last smile, the tall guy walked away.

wonwoo blinks as he stares at his back.

when wonwoo finally looked away to hold the coffee; the guy stops walking with an ‘oh!’.

wonwoo looked at him with wide eyes, and the tall guy walked towards him with a smile, “maybe you can buy me a coffee one day, you know…” he pointed between them and then the coffee.

wonwoo smiled as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the handsome tall guy.

the tall guy left with a wave and a smile.

wonwoo took the coffee as he gave the guy final look, he took a sip as his face grimace, “too much sugar, god.”

___

“son!” wonwoo’s father ran up to him as he went out of his car, “i’m sorry, i got busy with–”

“it’s okay!” wonwoo smiled as he patted his father’s back, “it wasn’t that cold, don’t worry.”

the old man looked at his son with smile as he asks softly what was up with his son.

they went inside the car as wonwoo smiles while holding the cup of coffee closer to his face.

___

mingyu went to his brothers room and knocked softly at the door, but to no reply.

so he opened the door slowly, to look inside but no one was there.

“how many times do i have to tell you do not get in without my permission?”

mingyu jumps in his place with a shout as he looks back to his twin, “god fucking damn it! and how many times do i have to tell you do not scare me like that!”

minhyung cackled at his little brother, “what do you want?”

“i thought you were asleep.”

“sleep when i have college?” minhyung replied as he pushed his brother out of the way.

“oh come on, not like you didn’t miss most of it,” 

“oh sorry,” minhyung stops as he sarcastically commented while looking back with his hand on his chest, “is it time for you scolding again?”

“oh shut up! just shut up, jesus.” mingyu snapped as he sighs.

minhyung just smiles as he goes to drop his bag at the desk, and unbuttoning his shirt as he throws it on his bed.

“if you have nothing to say, i’m kindly asking you to leave.”

mingyu shoves a middle finger at his brothers face with a low ‘fuck you’.

minhyung only gave him his sly smile while raising his eyebrows, “damn, brother, you’re getting wilder everyday, i’m proud.”

“shut up!” mingyu shouts for the last time as he leaves.

minhyung smiled as he heard his door slammed shut.

___

wonwoo was laying on his bed, his mind was drifting away to a certain someone.

he tried to think about something else, but he just wouldn’t.

he’s too soft for guys like that tall guy, his mind wouldn’t stop thinking about him and his lips wouldn’t stop going up to form up a huge smile, and his heart wouldn’t stop beating when he remembers that smile.

“god, wonwoo, you’re too whipped! you don’t even know his name, stop it!” wonwoo shook his head as he buried his face into his pillow.

his stomach made some noises, signaling it’s time to eat, so he sighed as he got up from the bed.

his eyes drifted to the jacket laying on his chair and he blinked a couple of time before he let out a shout, “stop it, wonwoo!”

he shook his head again as he walked out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen.

he looked around, not knowing what to do.

his parents were out for work so he was home alone, the house was filled with silence and he hates that.

wonwoo let out a loud sigh as he went for a ramen.

__

after having a ramen, wonwoo decided to go have a coffee with his friend, jihoon.

he wore two sweaters and a jacket, and inside his mind, he was hoping he’d see that handsome guy again.

“i need to stop thinking about him, for the love of god, we’ll probably never meet again and i’m gonna have another huge ass crush on someone else.” he sighs as he left the room with one last glance at the jacket.

___

“so you’re telling me, he lend you his jacket and a cup of coffee and then that’s it, you’ve got yourself a new crush?” jihoon raises his left eyebrow, staring at his taller friend, who was sipping on his coffee very quietly.

the two friends were strolling down the streets after having their coffee, and wonwoo couldn’t help himself but to talk about the handsome tall guy.

“you’d do the same.” wonwoo mumbles as he sipped on his coffee.

jihoon scoffed and shook his head, “no, i wouldn’t. i wouldn’t go sulk to my friends about him, i’d go ask him out.”

“wha– no.” wonwoo said in hushed tones as he shook his head strongly.

jihoon rolled his eyes, “you’re so dumb.”

“excuse you, i’m not dumb. we don’t even know each other’s names, or anything, why the hell would i ask him out?” wonwoo huffs as he wrapped his brown scarf around his neck and mouth.

“doesn’t matter, get to know each–”

“holy fuck!” wonwoo gasped as he stops walking and turns around.

“what, what, what?” jihoon asks as he looks around, confused about his friend.

“it’s him.” 

“what!”

“it’s him! he’s here, he’s here!” wonwoo tries to hold his screams as he widens his eye son his friend.

“well, where is he? let me see,” jihoon asks as he held wonwoo closer.

wonwoo gulped as he pointed at tall guy. 

wonwoo stared at him, he looked so different this time.

his hair was down, and he was wearing different colors. a blue jeans, white shirt with a beige coat. he was walking towards them while talking on his phone.

“ohh, nice taste.” jihoon winked at his friend, who in returns made a throwing up sounds.

the tall guy walked past them without even glancing at them.

“see. i told you. i fucking hate myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really bad at writing the beginning of any story, so sorry for the cringey beginning. anyways i know its short but hopefully it’ll be longer next time and full of things;)) 
> 
> come to my twt; @W0NUTINY ;).


End file.
